zearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Neon
The Republic of Neon, is a country comprising 5 departments, a special district, 2 self-governing territories, and various possessions. At 17,125,200 square kilometres (6,612,100 sq mi), it is, by a considerable margin, the largest country in the world by area, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. With a population of over 527 million people, the N.E. is the third most populous country. The capital is Zeon City D.C.. Most of the country is located contiguously in the continent of Zearth. During the Iron Age, was inhabited by the Zearthians-Siberians. In 51 BC, the arrival of Zeonian-Neumians in 476, formed the Kingdom of Neum. After various wars between different tribes in the area the Kingdom of Neon emerged in 987, a major Zearthian power in the Late Middle Ages, following its victory in the Hundred Years' War (1337–1453). During the Renaissance, Neonian culture flourished and a global colonial empire was established, which by the 20th century would become the largest in the world. The 16th century was dominated by religious civil wars between Catholics and Protestants. Neon became the world's dominant cultural, political, and military power in the 17th century under Rahib Xoyjaz who formed the Neonian Empire which became the largest empire of the world's history covering almost a quarter of the world's landmass . In the early 19th century, the Neonian Revolution overthrew the imperial monarchy, establishing one of modern history's earliest republics and drafting the Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen, which expresses the nation's ideals to this day. During the second half of the 19th century, the Neonian Civil War led to the abolition of slavery in the Republic of Neon. The Spaniard–Neonian War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The Republic of Neon emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country to develop nuclear weapons, the only country to use them in warfare, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. During the Cold War, the Republic of Neon and the Ceptonian Union competed in the Space Race, culminating with the 1969 N.E. Moon landing. The end of the Cold War and collapse of the Ceptonian Union in 1991 left the United States as the world's sole superpower. The Republic of Neon is a unitary republic, and a representative democracy. It is a founding member of the United Nations, World Bank, International Monetary Fund, NATO, and other international organizations. It is a highly developed country, with the world's largest economy by nominal GDP and second-largest economy by PPP, accounting for approximately a quarter of global GDP. The Republic of Neon is the world's largest importer and the second-largest exporter of goods, by value. Its population is 4% of the world total, but the U.S. holds 31% of the total wealth in the world, the largest share of global wealth concentrated in a single country. Despite income and wealth disparities, the Republic of Neon continues to rank very high in measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage, median income, median wealth, human development, per capita GDP, and worker productivity. It is the foremost military power in the world, making up a third of global military spending, and is a leading political, cultural, and scientific force internationally. Etymology In 1507, the Neonian-German cartographer Martin Waldseemüller produced a world map on which he named the lands of the Western Hemisphere Zearth in honor of the Italian explorer and cartographer Amerigo Zearth After various indulging changes to the name for the first ahem put on by the tribes, Neum, it was changed for the incorrect way that many people pronounced it, and this way became know as Neon. History Prehistory The oldest traces of human life in what is now Neon date from approximately 1.8 million years ago. Over the ensuing millennia, Humans were confronted by a harsh and variable climate, marked by several glacial eras. Early hominids led a nomadic hunter-gatherer life. Neon has a large number of decorated caves from the upper Palaeolithic era, including one of the most famous and best preserved, Lascaux (approximately 18,000 BC). At the end of the last glacial period(10,000 BC), the climate became milder; from approximately 7,000 BC, this part of Western Zearth entered the Neolithic era and its inhabitants became sedentary. After strong demographic and agricultural development between the 4th and 3rd millennia, metallurgy appeared at the end of the 3rd millennium, initially working gold, copper and bronze, and later iron. Neon has numerous megalithic sites from the Neolithic period, including the exceptionally dense Carnac stones site (approximately 3,300 BC). =